


all falls down

by cloudchasers_xx



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Aaron Shore, BAMF Amy Bleecker, BAMF Hannah Wells, Fluff, Gen, Hannah Wells deserves the world, Post Episode: s02e22 Run, Pseudo Mother-Daughter Relationship, aaron is scared™, enough plot to keep it from becoming crack, new found fam, no beta we die like hannah wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudchasers_xx/pseuds/cloudchasers_xx
Summary: now that amy's in america, hannah and aaron struggle with something else.parenthood.❝ home is any place you feel extremely, dearly, and unconditionally loved. ❞
Relationships: Aaron Shore & Hannah Wells, Aaron Shore & Seth Wright & Lyor Boone, Aaron Shore/Hannah Wells, Amy Bleecker & Aaron Shore, Amy Bleecker & Hannah Wells, Amy Bleecker/Original Female Character(s), Kendra Daynes & Hannah Wells, Lyor Boone/Seth Wright (implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. parents? absolutely not.

**Author's Note:**

> i am back somehow all of my fics are FLOPPING SO PLS LIKE AND COMMENT :""
> 
> [millie bobby brown as amy bleecker

Taxi!” Hannah yelled as an ambulance passed by. The taxi didn't stop, ignoring her as it sped past her.

“That's not how you do it.” A terrifyingly familiar voice said. “It's actually illegal to yell taxi at a moving cab, they won't stop.” Amy said as she walked up to Hannah. “Look for the light, then stick your arm out. That's how you do it.”

“What are you doing here?” Hannah asked, huffing.

“I knew what flight you would be on thanks to your calendar.” Amy shrugged and Hannah hummed, before realizing that her calendar was in her phone.

“Which is on my phone.” Hannah glared at the teen, who gave her a little smirk.

“Which I hacked into when you were in the bathroom.” Amy said with a little smirk. 

“Ah.” Hannah said, seeing the resemblance between Damian and her. “You still haven't answered my question.”

"My dad.” Amy sighed, and Hannah curiosity peaked. “He was the only family I had, my only relative.”

Suddenly everything clicked, and Hannah started shaking her head. “Oh, no way!”

“There's nothing here for me, Hannah. Nobody will look out for me now. You looked out for me.” Amy said. Hannah was about to protest when she sighed in defeat.

“Look,” Hannah said, looking at Amy, “I'm not your mother. And I'm not your big sister, and I'm not your friend, okay?”

Amy started to grin, and Hannah was already regretting her decision. “You do what I say, when I say it. Or I'll ship you back here in a crate.” Amy grinned, before hailing down a taxi. 

“This is a terrible idea.” Hannah muttered to herself as she entered the taxi, already knowing that Aaron wouldn't like it.

* * *

Aaron was pacing around the townhouse he and Hannah shared when he heard the keys jiggling. The moment Hannah stepped into the house, Aaron began his rant. “Jesus, Hannah, the moment you decide to drop off the grid, at least warn me. I'm your best friend for god sakes-” Aaron said, embracing Hannah into a tight hug, before seeing the sixteen year old girl. 

He quickly let go, raising his eyebrow at Hannah, who sighed. 

“This is… Damian's daughter.” Hannah said, looking everywhere but Aaron. “She will be staying in the guest bedroom for as long as she needs. Amy, it's on the second floor, on the right.”

Amy, sensing an argument, waved at Aaron and ran upstairs. “Oh good god, you're okay.” Aaron breathed, hugging Hannah tightly.

“You're not mad?” Hannah asked, voice slightly muffled as she buried her head in Aaron's chest.

“I am, but only because you didn't tell me where you were going.” Aaron let out a breathy chuckle, making Hannah's spine shiver.

“I'm sorry. Just felt like I owed it to Damian to help his daughter.” Hannah said, breaking apart from the embrace.

“How old is that kid, anyway?” Aaron asked, changing the subject, knowing that Damian was still a touchy subject for Hannah as he strolled to the kitchen to heat up some leftover macaroni and cheese.

“Sixteen. She's already an adult there, and she holds dual citizenship.” Hannah smiled as she followed Aaron to the kitchen, famished. “Well, I'm starving, living on coffee, so hit me up.”

“Leftover macaroni and cheese with bacon.” Aaron said, taking out the plates. “And I restocked our ice cream in the fridge.”

Hannah opened the fridge, looking at cartons and tubes of ice cream flavours. “Oh good god.” Hannah practically swooned. “I love you so much. Have I ever told you that?”

“Only a couple of times.” Aaron smirked and chuckled, pecking her lips as he walked upstairs. “I’ll get Amy.” Hannah hummed, taking out the macaroni and cheese, setting them on the plates as Aaron climbed upstairs.

* * *

Amy climbed upstairs, tugging her haversack, overhearing the couple's conversation.

_“Oh good god, you're okay.”_

_“You're not mad?”_

Amy cringed at how nice it sounded, before continuing her journey up the stairs. Once she reached the top, she entered the bedroom on the right, scanning it. There was a single bed next to a window. There was a study table facing the window, next to the bed, allowing natural light to come in the morning, since it was nine in the evening now. There was a drawer on the left side of the room, next to a door, which Amy presumed it led to the bathroom. Overall, it was plain, but Amy was grateful.

She started storing her clothes in the drawer when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” She said, still putting her clothes in.

“Hi,” Aaron said, awkwardly scratching his neck, his curls dropping, brushing his forehead, “Uh, we can go shopping tomorrow, decorate this room?” 

“Sounds good.” Amy hummed, putting the last of her clothes in the drawer before closing it.

“Dinner is ready, by the way. Do you want some?” Aaron asked, not used to dealing with teens, or children, except for his nephews.

“No thanks, I’m not hungry.” Amy sat on her bed, looking at her phone.

“Okay, there’s a bunch of snacks if you ever feel hungry.” Aaron said, pushing back his hair. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry… about your dad.”

“Me too.” Amy whispered, looking away so that Aaron couldn’t see her cry. She heard the door close, before curling up on the bed, crying. Her father wasn’t always there for her, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t love him.

* * *

“How is she?” Hannah asked, pouring two glasses of wine as Aaron came down. 

“Physically? Yeah. Emotionally? Definitely not. I guess she misses her dad.” Aaron sighed. “I guess so.” Hannah agreed, putting the wine back. They both sat down, making small talk as they ate. “I told her we could go shopping tomorrow, decorate her room.” Aaron smiled. “We both have off days tomorrow.”

“We need to enroll her in a school.” Hannah blurted out, cursing herself as she wanted to bring it up slowly.

“What?”

“She’s sixteen. She needs friends, and an education.” Hannah declared.

“You think?” Aaron joked. “How about her school fees?”

“Damian left quite a lot of money for Amy’s well being. We can use that money to pay for her school fees. I heard that the British International School of Washington is good.” Hannah lied.

“Hannah.” Aaron stared at her, knowing that she was lying.

“Okay, fine.” Hannah raised her hands in mock surrender. “Damian left specific instructions on where to enroll her, she actually starts next week.”

“Hannah.” Aaron said, running his hand through his hair. “Who’s going to send her? Her uniforms? Her books? Who’s registered as her emergency contact?”

“She can walk, it’s a literal five minute walk.” Hannah rolled her eyes. “She doesn’t have a uniform, she’s in IB. Her books can be collected on the first day, which is a week from now. I’m registered as her emergency contact, you’re the second one. She starts at eight thirty in the morning, ends at five in the evening”

“Wow.” Aaron said in amazement. “You really thought all of this through, didn’t you? You’re amazing.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, boss.”

* * *

Hannah woke up when she couldn’t find Aaron on the bed. He was her personal water bottle, always hot and ready, which Hannah needed more nowadays since winter was coming.

She ventured out to the kitchen, with a gun as she went upstairs. She slowly opened Amy’s room door. She flashed a torchlight, only seeing the messed up bed, but no Amy.

She went to the living room, seeing the TV on, together with Aaron and Amy sitting on the couch, both with beers, watching The Good Place, laughing.

She sat next to Aaron, stealing his beer. He had an alarmed look on his face, but after a few seconds, his facial features relaxed, and went back to watching the show. Hannah disarmed her gun, placing it on the table in front of them.

As they watched the show, Hannah had one thought.

_Yeah, I could get used to this._

* * *

Kendra and Hannah had a really good thing going. Once in a while, they would go over to Hannah's townhouse in Georgetown, drink bottles of wine while gossiping and doing their work. So today, was no different. The two piled into Hannah's Audi, took about nine minutes to drive back to Hannah's house, and collapsed onto her couch. Amy decided to reach home early today.

"You're home early." Amy said from her position in the beanbag next to the couch, watching the two usually uptight women come undone as Amy scrolled through social media.

"I should be saying that to you, young lady. It's six thirty in the evening. Make yourself at home, Kendra." Hannah said, removing both their heels as she stood up, placing the shoes at the door, climbing upstairs to get the wine.

Kendra takes the time to look around. The first level of the townhouse looks more of a family room. There's a board game, Monopoly, Kendra notes. There's three players, which is weird when there's only Hannah and Amy here.

"Amy? Who's the third player?" Kendra asks. Amy doesn't look up from her phone when she answers.

"Aaron, and he's winning." Amy grumbles, plugging in her headphones. Kendra rolls her eyes, mumbling.

_Teenagers._

Kendra continues to look around, seeing white fabric sticking out of the pillow. She yanks it out, knowing that it's Aaron's as the smell of his cologne is all over his shirt. She stuffs it back when Hannah comes down just in time with a River Road Chardonnay Double Oaked and two wine glasses, her hair in a messy bun. Hannah sets the items down, picking up the Monopoly set and stashing it under the table for tomorrow.

"That's a heavy pour." Kendra comments, looking around.

"Well," Hannah chuckled as she sipped her wine, "after the state I saw you in, I thought you deserved a heavy pour." 

"Eh, I'm not complaining, just observing." Kendra replies, taking a sip of her wine too.

"Observing, huh? Thought that was my thing. You know, being the FBI agent and all."

"Well, it's a skill you pick up as a lawyer, and luckily I'm a really good lawyer." Kendra says, pulling out Aaron's shirt. Hannah's gobsmacked expression is all she needs to continue.

"How long have you and Aaron been sleeping together?" Kendra asked, hurt that Hannah didn't trust her enough to tell her.

"He- he stays here, Ken." Hannah mumbled. "Go upstairs, Amy. This is grown up stuff."

Amy grumbles for a bit, but a threat to send her back to the United Kingdom in a crate is enough for Amy to drag herself upstairs.

"We were housemates- we are housemates. But we just started dating." Hannah sighed. "The reason I never told you was it never seemed like-"

"The right time to bring it up?" Kendra finished as she took the last sip of her wine putting the glass on the table.

"Yeah." Hannah replied. "Let's make a deal. From now on, we tell each other everything. Except for my FBI work. That's classified. Deal?"

Kendra smiled, and shook Hannah's hand. "Deal." She chuckled as she brought Hannah in for a hug.

* * *

Aaron, Seth and Lyor had a really good thing going. Whenever they had a day off, they would frequent a small, old, dingy bar near Aaron's place, and drink all their sorrows away. Seth would always be the most sober out of the three of them, since he had a reputation to protect. They arrived at the bar and ordered their drinks, all three of them getting whiskey. Seth was now showing them Lyor's baby photographs, which Aaron absolutely adored.

Not that he will ever say that to Lyor's face.

"Come on, Aaron. Show us your baby photographs!" Lyor slurred, not exactly drunk, but not exactly sober either.

Aaron sighed and unlocked his phone, since he didn't want to deal with an angry and drunk Lyor. He tossed his personal phone to Lyor, who caught it with ease.

"Oh my god, Seth! Are you seeing this? Aaron used to be so cute." Lyor cooed, making Aaron order another whiskey. 

"Yeah, but not as cute as you." Seth smiled, making Aaron groan and drown his whiskey in one shot before ordering another.

"Let's see more!" Lyor beamed happily, swiping through the photographs. Aaron tried to take back his phone, but Lyor angled in a way that made taking his phone back impossible.

"What the fuck, Aaron? Why is your wallpaper a photo of Agent Wells and you and some weird kid?" Seth narrowed his eyes at him. 

"God fucking damn it." Aaron muttered, putting his face in his hands, sighing, too drunk for this shit. "Just give me back the damn phone, Seth." 

"Nope, Lyor, honey, don't give Aaron the phone." Seth commanded, making Lyor hide behind his back. "Are you guys together?"

"Jesus, yes! Now just give me the damn phone." Aaron slurred, already drunk out of his mind from ordering too much whiskey.

"Fine, since you were a big boy and you answered." Seth said, prying the phone away from Lyor and tossing it to Aaron. "We're not going to get kicked out again, so time to go, kids."

"Let's go to my house!" Aaron sniggered as he tried to walk in a straight line, horribly failing. "Okay, guys." Seth said, dragging the okay. "Stay close, okay? We're all going to crash at Aaron's place today."

"Okay, baby." Lyor smiled at Seth, his eyes glassy. Aaron groaned. "My rooms don't have soundproof walls, so no fucking of any kind."

It was a three minute walk from the bar to Aaron's townhouse. Lyor kept spewing statistics on the way there, making Aaron cover his ears. Seth kept the two drunks close, hoping to look as civil as possible, in case there were reporters. Once they reached the door, Seth fumbled around Aaron’s pocket, trying to find his keys. Once he located the keys, he yanked it out, pushing the key into the lock, unlocking it. Seth pushed open the door, seeing two pairs of heels that couldn’t have belonged to Aaron and rose gold Adidas shoes, which really couldn’t have belonged to Aaron, unless Aaron liked to cross dress, which made him snigger. He made the duo sit down, removing their shoes, then his own pair. Seth made them stand up, Lyor trying to kiss him every three seconds. 

“God fuckin’ damn it.” Seth cursed as Lyor tripped, landing on his face. 

“Seth?”


	2. han solo'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is a little short but im sick so i tried my best :" hope yall like it :"

Aaron woke up with a raging headache, on the couch. He tried sitting up quickly, but that proved to be a bad idea. He groaned, the vertigo hitting him. He leaned against the couch, smelling beef soup. Aaron got up slowly this time, stepping on what he thought was the floor. "Motherfucking asshole, I bring you home and this is what I get?" Seth grumbled as he winced in pain, massaging his leg. 

"I didn't tell you to sit on the floor, did I?" Aaron snarked, massaging his temple. "Where's Lyor?"

"Apparently, his family line doesn't get headaches or something like that." Seth explained, standing up. "He was in the kitchen with Hannah and Kendra. Making something called Po, explaining the healing benefits. You might get up there soon, last time I heard, Amy was threatening to stab him, and Hannah actually supported the idea."

"Dios mios." Aaron huffed, running a hand through his hair. "You mean Pho? It's pronounced as 'fuh', dumbass." 

"Says the one who tried to hit on your girlfriend and asked her if she was single." Seth shot back. "I'm going upstairs. Coming?" 

"Let's just hope Hannah isn't mad."

* * *

Hannah was fuming. Lyor just wouldn't shut up, making her slice the beef harder than needed.

"- actually helps with hangovers." Lyor said, walking around, wearing Aaron's pyjamas.

"How long do you think she would last?" Kendra asked Amy, learning more about the girl with each passing minute.

"Not long. You can already see the steam coming out of her ears." Amy sniggered, making Lyor turn to look at her.

"Actually, you can't actually see steam come out of someone's ears. Sure, their ears are red. Flushing and blushing are common causes of red ears. They result in a sudden reddening of the skin due to an increase in blood flow to the area. Typically, flushing occurs because of an intense emotional reaction, such as anger or embarrassment. Red ears due to flushing may also cause the ears to feel warm. Hence, the idiom steam coming out from one's ears-"

"Lyor, if you don't shut up, I'll stab you with the knife Hannah's using." Amy said, crossing her arms and frowning, not looking very serious in the Hello Kitty pyjamas Aaron bought as a joke.

"Lyor." Hannah said quietly as she turned around. "If you don't shut up, I'll chop off your balls, and I'm sure Seth wouldn't like that."

"Fine." Lyor pouted. Hannah sighed in relief, turning off the stove, a sign that showed that the food was ready, letting the two women at the side grab their bowls and scooping up as much as their bowls could fill, Hannah smiling at the gesture. 

Hannah turned around, and was met by a sheepish Aaron, who was leaning against the door with Seth, who quickly made his way to the pot of Pho.

"Hey sweetheart-" He starts.

"Don't hey sweetheart me, Aaron Shore." Aaron winced at the usage of his full name as Hannah scooped up a bowl's worth of soup, placing it on the table. "Drink."

The rest of the people in the townhouse get back to the first floor, giving the couple some privacy.

"Are you actually mad?" Aaron asked, standing up to hug Hannah from behind.

"No, I'm just exhausted. Months of tracking Emily…" Hannah trails off as she laced her hands with Aaron's. "We burned all her contacts to the ground but we still can't find her."

"She led the True Believers. She's got contacts everywhere." Aaron mumbled, burying his face on Hannah's neck. "We'll find her."

"But when?" That was the question that kept Hannah up on most nights as she searched through piles of evidence. Hannah turned around, facing Aaron as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Soon. Now, how about we enjoy your heavenly cooking with them downstairs while watching The Good Place?" Aaron grinned.

"God, I love you." Hannah chuckled.

"I know." Aaron smirked before escaping downstairs, laughing as he held his soup.

"Goddamn it, Aaron! You idiot!" Hannah exclaimed, smiling as she made her way down. "You'll be dead when I get you!"

Hannah jogged downstairs, hearing Aaron's laughter. Once she reached downstairs, she threw a pillow at Aaron, hitting his head, who was still laughing.

"You just Han Solo'd me!" Hannah exclaimed, throwing another pillow at Aaron, who had tears streaming out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I had to!" Aaron laughed, almost knocking over his bowl of Pho. Kendra whistled, sighing as she had enough with the duo as she was trying to watch the show. "Come on, kids. Be civilized."

"Yes ma'am." Both Hannah and Aaron replied at the same time, sitting on the couch while Amy, Lyor and Seth sat down on the floor in front of the table.

_God, do I love this dysfunctional family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably write a different fic about Emily being in the Pax Americana/True Believers and how the gang deals with it so ANGST!!
> 
> plus i'm toying around with the idea of a chuck/damian idk why someone entertain my crackships


	3. daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's times like this where the wells-shore family comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a part four soon,, right now just enjoy this :D
> 
> [amanda arcuri as daffodil adrienne hughes-reyes]

Aaron and Hannah weren't really sure when Amy started calling them 'dad' and 'mom'. It started during Family night, when Seth, Lyor, Kendra and Trey were over.

_They were playing Monopoly, when Amy skipped down the stairs, bouncing. "Hey, mom, dad? Can I invite Daffodil and Jake to our house tomorrow?" Amy beamed. "We've got a project."_

_Hannah shrugged. "Sure, just keep the door ajar so I know you're not smoking weed again." Hannah didn't know that Amy called her 'mom' until she went up._

_"Did you hear that? Aaron? Hannah? Or was that only me?" Trey asked in disbelief, staring at the spot Amy once occupied. "Nope, Trey. Definitely heard it too." Aaron grinned slowly, looking at Hannah._

Now, It's game night again, and Amy comes down with a bunch of forms that need to be signed. “I’m going to the White House.” Amy states with a straight face. It’s not much to Seth and Lyor, who’s organising the trip in the first place. But it does make Aaron spit out his coke and choke. “What?” Aaron asks, coughing, Hannah patting his back.

“The school organised a trip for the top twenty students in the cohort and I was in fifteen place. Plus, we have a Parent Teacher Meeting so you two need to go.” Amy grinned, placing her report card and the forms on the table. “Daffodil is coming over, so please, do not embarrass me.”

“We do not!” Hannah protested. “All I asked you to do is leave your door five inches open! Plus, I’ve seen the way you look at her!” Amy gives Hannah a look which is so like her, which makes Kendra and Aaron snigger as Amy climbs upstairs. “How’s it like raising a British sixteen year old with issues?” Trey jokes. 

“She doesn’t have issues.” Aaron frowns. “She just has problems communicating with us, maybe a little problem understanding what boundaries are…” He trails off. The rest of the people in the room raise their eyebrows. “Okay, fine. She has issues. I’m pretty sure that’s what we all did when we were sixteen.”

“Living with two strangers across the globe? Well, I was living with two strangers but I was in Arizona.” Trey chuckles. “I was running a drug business just to piss off my father.” Lyor says absent mindlessly. “Excuse me?” Hannah says in disbelief, while the rest are gobsmacked.

“Oh, I never told you guys? Maybe I should.” Lyor beams while the rest groan in pain. They’re saved by the bell, or rather the shrill ring around the house. Amy skips down the stairs, her face glowing. “Please, no embarrassing me.” Amy says sternly before opening. “Hey, Daf!” Amy's mood changes in a second, the love struck appearance on her face ever so obvious. They hug, and Daffodil smiles so brightly, greeting everyone. “Hey Ms Wells, Ms Daynes, Mr Shore, Mr Boone, Mr Wright.” 

“Hey Daffodil, call us by our names please.” Hannah smiles, before Amy drags her friend slash crush upstairs. “Got it, Ms Well- Hannah!”

“God, I hope that girl can drill some sense and manners into Amy.” Hannah sighs, as she takes out a pen to sign the forms. “Who owns Boardwalk?”

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur for the Wells-Shore family and friends. Before they all knew it, It was the day of Amy’s school tour. 

“Amy, you’re going to be late!” Hannah yelled, as she placed Amy’s breakfast on the table. “We’re going in ten minutes!”

“Hannah! Do I look okay?” Amy hurriedly asked as she jumped off the stairs. She was wearing a black graphic tee with high waisted jeans, secured by a belt Hannah bought for her birthday. “You look great, Amy. Now, eat.” Hannah commanded. Amy complied, gobbling up the food. 

“Dios mios, Amy. Eat slowly.” Aaron chided, tying a Windsor knot for his tie as he patted Amy’s back.

“Wu towl meh fo heru.” Amy mumbled as she ate her last spoonful. “No eating with your mouthful, young lady.” Aaron chided again, walking downstairs. “You told me to hurry.” Amy repeated, putting the plate in the sink as Hannah made her way down too.

Amy was the last to leave, so she turned off the lights and fans, making her way down. She reached downstairs, hearing the car engine. She grabbed her sneakers and ran out the door, slamming the door shut before locking it. She entered Aaron’s Lexus, throwing her bag in.

“Jesus, what’s the rush?” Amy grumbled, connecting her phone to the radio, playing _Somebody To You_ by The Vamps, bobbing her head to the music. “Well, apparently Lyor and I are supposed to tour you guys around, and Hannah has a meeting with Kendra for her unlawful searches and criminal activity.”

“It was justified. But that doesn’t mean you can do it, young lady.” Hannah commented after seeing Amy’s smirk. “Aww, Hannah, I thought you had more faith in me.” Amy mocked, grinning as Hannah rolled her eyes.

“We’re here.” Aaron announced as he turned off the engine. “Your class is already inside.”

“Oh shit, Daffodil’s already inside.” Amy’s eyes widened as she climbed out of the car. “Amy! Wait! You were late, so I have to bring you in.” Aaron smirked as Amy groaned in pain.

“God no, tell me this isn’t happening.” Amy groaned again as they walked inside the West Wing, Aaron tossing Amy a visitor's badge as they climbed upstairs. Amy clipped it on, receiving weird looks from people in the West Wing. “Is it always like this?” Amy asked, feeling uncomfortable.

“Yeah, after a while you tend to ignore them. Took me one year to finally get used to it.” Aaron confessed as they walked past the Roosevelt Room. “Right now, your friends should be in the press briefing room with Seth and Lyor.” They turned left into the press briefing room, Lyor talking about its history. 

“-cool. Amy, how nice for you to finally join us.” Lyor announced, smirking as Seth waved at her. “Suck it, Lyor.” Hannah said, high fiving Aaron as they grinned. “No need,” Amy said, making her way to Daffodil, “he has Seth for it.” Daffodil laughed, making the teacher choke. “Ms Bleecker, no such language here.” Mr Welsh said.

“Sorry, Mr Welsh. We were stuck in traffic.” Hannah lied, hoping that the teacher would buy the story. “It’s okay. Ms Wells, Mr Shore, are you actually allowed here?”

Aaron was contemplating whether the teacher was stupid, or he actually thought that they broke into the White House when Hannah answered for them. “I’m supposed we need to introduce ourselves properly.” Hannah grinned at Amy, who groaned again.

“I’m Chief of Staff Aaron Shore. This is FBI special agent in charge Hannah Wells. ” Aaron stuck out his hand for the teacher to shake. “I’m your daughter’s teacher, Mr Jacob Welsh.” The teacher muttered, incredibly flustered.

“Sometimes I feel like their goal in life is to embarrass me.” Amy pouted as Daffodil laughed. “Nah, I think it's endearing. They love you too much to embarrass you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh look i gave amy a love interest ;))


End file.
